


As Different as Night and Day

by AveryTheTitaniumLady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, As different as night and day, Cheeky Lance, Coy students, Cute, Cute boys, Domestic, Flirty Lance, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Night, SO MUCH FLUFF, The students know, The students love it, day, married, pure fluff, swimmer Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryTheTitaniumLady/pseuds/AveryTheTitaniumLady
Summary: Keith's students are bugging him about his maritial status...





	As Different as Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, even though it wasn't the one I first posted. Got a lot of teasing-hate from my friends for it (*cough cough*cauliflower*cough cough*) because I wrote it in the middle of science class, based off the name of a supply teacher (Mr.Knight). It's definitely not the best thing in the world, but I'm proud of it all the same. Enjoy!

“Mr. Night, are you married?”

“Brit, that's pretty off topic. What does my marital status have to do with physics?”

“Uhh.”

Shaking his head, Keith told her that he’d answer after this lesson.

“Can’t you tell us now, Mr. N? I mean, this is just the same stuff we did yesterday.”

“Kristen! Not you too!” Putting his hand to his chest as if he’d been shot, Mr. Night stumbled back to lean against the chalkboard. His theatrics were greeted with giggles from around the class, and a chorus of, “Come on, just tell us!”

“Oh, alright. Yes, I am married. Happy? Now let's get back to the lesson, please.”

“You can’t just drop that on us and not elaborate! It's just plain cruel!”

“This was all just an elaborate plan to get out of doing science, wasn’t it?”

“...Maybe.”

Shaking his head, Mr. Night walked out in front of his workbench and began pacing between the desks.

“Well, to start with, they’re amazing. They can dance all day and they have a voice like an angel. Glow like one, too. They’ve got this very specific skin care regime that they follow to the T-”

As he spoke on, the students shared those _looks_ with each other. The ones that say _Is this guy talking about who we think he is?_

Mr. Night continued on, oblivious, “-and if he-”

“He??”

Mr.Night stopped at that. Turning to look towards where the voice originated from, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Even though outwardly he appeared confident and sure, his voice wavered as he asked, “Is that a problem?”

“No," said Brit, "The fact that you have a _husband_ only solidifies my theory that you and Mr.Day are married. That, and the fact that he told us so last period.”

“That little snake!”

“You can’t fool them Keith, they’re vicious. Got me to tell them it was you in less than a minute.” Mr. Day leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face, his expression distinctly at odds with the hand sheepishly rubbing against the back of his neck.

“Less than a minute, Lance? I don’t think that’s them being vicious, I think that's you being soft...” As he talked, Keith walked towards the door. He reached it towards the end of his sentence, and then leaned over to give Mr. Day a quick kiss on the cheek. After which he turned Lance around, and shooed him out the door.

“Now, If you would excuse us golden boy, we’ve got physics to do. Go on and have fun with your music.”

“Hey hey hey! Hands off the goods!” Muffled laughter could be heard from the other side of the classroom, and Keith turned bright red.

“... and by goods you mean … your shoulders?”

“Well, duh. I'm the coach of the swim team. My shoulders are a godsend, Keith!”

“Sure, whatever. I love you. Now get out.”

In return, all the sudents inside the classroom heard was a faint, “I love you too, honey bunny!” shouted from down the hall, and Keith reentered the class to raucous laughter.

 


End file.
